In such information society today, displays have been widely used in all aspects of our lives, for small-sized mobile phones, camcorders, digital cameras, medium-sized notebooks, desktops, large-sized home televisions and large projection devices.
As the desire for the screen occupation ratio of the display panel is higher and higher, the requirement for introducing a narrow frame is also increasing. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the display panel is connected to a flexible circuit board F′, which includes a display area 11′ and a non-display area 12′ distributed around the display area 11′; wherein the non-display area 12′ includes an integrated circuit bonding area (such as a GOA bonding area) 121′, a driver IC bonding area 122′ and an IC opposite side area 123′ opposite to the driver IC bonding area 122′. Since the GOA bonding area 121′ and the IC opposite side area 123′ can no longer be reduced, in order to realize the design requirement of the narrow frame, it is necessary to reduce the area of the driver IC bonding area 122′ to increase the screen occupation ratio of the display panel.